Dragon War
by elizabethbane
Summary: I was reading a fic, and I can't remember the title, but it didn't finish, so here's my response to it. Mostly canon pairings, but might have twists and turns. Title basically says nothing. Nothing at all. Warning, endings of chapters will have extreme mate fluff, and no lemons on the side. Read, share the love, and ship. That's all I say.


**I know I shouldn't be posting anything new, but I have this need to play with canon characters. So yeah.**

**If Hiro Mashima didn't own Fairy Tail, Lucy would be pulling out Loke a lot more than she does. Also, Miraxus would be married. **

**Gajeel POV**

_'Why the fuck do I have to go through this shit!' _was really his only thought as the beam of shadow magic hit him like a bullet, slamming him into one of the several nearby trees. Or, really, several of said trees.

It was the worst time of the year for dragons, and dragon slayers alike. Mating Season, or as the Iron Dragon slayer who was currently turning one of his arms into a sword liked to call it, "time when nothing makes sense and we get attacked over someone we don't give a shit about." In all honesty, Gajeel did care about the shrimp on the sidelines, but this fight with ROuge wasn't really how he wanted to tell her.

"Are you ready to loose Gajeel-san?" Rouge asked, nearly taunting but his stoic face couldn't quite pull off the expression.

"Not yet, shadow brat. Now, lets see if that toothpick you call a sword really works!" And with that, he was back into the fray.

The two men had been fighting like this for nigh on two hours now, and it was only just reaching the climax of the battle. They had roared, slashed, clawed, punched, and tried to consume each other in shadows, but they were still not finished.  
On the side of the clearing in which they fought, the other five slayers watched, protecting the girls who had been fought over from trees, rocks, and other magic debris. Sure, later they themselves would be causing even more to fly at the girls, but that didn't really matter.

_'Damn, this stupid brat. Can't he just go after that blue haired chick next to Bunny Girl?' _Gajeel thought as, again, Rouge dodged his iron club. _'Fine, kid. You asked for it.'_ "Iron Shadow Dragon ROAR!" Direct hit! Rouge flew back, barely missing Laxus, and hit a large boulder, cracking it in half. "So, pup, you still want to go after _my_ shrimp?" said Iron Shadow Dragon gloated, as the smaller boy tried to get up and failed. "Face it, you're still not dragon enough for that Ryos."

With that, Gajeel walked over the small group and, ignoring Mirajane's fangirl squeal, picked Levy up and twirled her.

"So, I'm your shrimp am I" she laughed.

"Yeah, and if you disagree, too bad."

"I won't, just as long as you realize something."

"What?" his ruby eyes narrowed at her brown.

"That you're _my _dragon." Levy blushed, then passionately tackled and kissed him, giving no room for an answer, not that she expected him to do anything different.

"Man, you got your ass handed to you. Nice work." Sting joked as Rouge swayed over, still rubbing an aching head.

"I guess I did, didn't I." The dark haired man smiled, he didn't really want her anyways. Nope, his eyes now turned to a particular Celestial Mage. "There's always next time."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sting growled, stepping in front of said mage.

* * *

So, when Levy and Gajeel finally turned from their quite deserved makeout session, it was to find the two friends growling, and Laxus muttering, "Here we go again. Another Dragon War."

* * *

**Okay, so I know I didn't specify who the said mage was, and I still haven't decided. For those of you, chaimanmeow, who haven't reached these particular dragon slayers, I'm sorry but I love them.**

**Also, did you guys know it's GaLu week coming up? I just found out, and so if you like that ship, be sure to look for more of it. I'll definitely be posting some. Here are the dates and themes: **

** February 15: Selfie  
February 16: Glasses  
February 17: AU  
February 18: Rules  
February 19: Cosplay _(my personal fave) _  
February 20: On the Job  
February 21: Haunted**

**So, those are the dates, and hope you all are as excited as I am!**


End file.
